Holding on to us
by xzanessax101
Summary: Troy Bolton left Albuquerque and after 7 years he is back. It has been 7 years since he had last spoken to her, 7 years since he last held her. But he didn't love her anymore right? So why was he questioning his relationship with Anna his fiancé?Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**You here, yet so far away**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Troy**

Troy Bolton felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he drove up the familiar streets that had once called home and soon he would call home again. He felt the warm breeze in his hair and couldn't keep the smile off his face and he soon spotted the large familiar house.

It had been exactly hour and half since he got off the plane and started his car journey an hour and a half he had been in Albuquerque and in this hour and a half he had never felt better. He was in deep thought when he felt and familiar soft hand grab his he glanced to his right and his eyes were meet with his fiancés he smiled and turned back to the road.

He pulled up outside the large house and before he could even get out the car he was met with the high pitch sequels of 2 girls.

"You're here finally!"

"Troy you took your time Mr." Sharpay and Taylor engulfed him into a hug and carried on squealing.

"I know, I know who knew the traffic would get this bad hey" he laughed as the girls finally let go and was meet by the others in the group, he gave Chad, Zeke, Ryan a man hug and Kelsi and gently hug as she waddled down the path being 8 months pregnant and all.

He could hear the girls continue squealing behind him as they hugged his fiancé as the others went to greet her he finally took and deep breathe and looked up at the place he would call home from now on.

Troy had forgotten how much he had missed Albuquerque after leaving 7 years ago for collage he never thought he would come back but life has funny ways of telling you where you're meant to be and he knew it was here.

He turned his attention back to the group "alright guys give her some breathing space I do actually want to still have a fiancé by the end of the day" he heard his friends laugh and little and finally eases up.

"Right boys you help carry the luggage in while me, Tay and Kelsi show Anna your house and you are totally gonna love what I've done to the living room Anna its amazing…" Sharpay trailed off leaving the men with all the bags.

Troy laughed Sharpay always being the bossy one; he turned his attention back to his friends

A thought suddenly popped into Troy's " hey guys where are your kids, I swear last time I came to visit there was little ones about?"

"Grandparents" Zeke and Chad both said at the same time making the guys all laugh

"Got to be good for something right" Chad said

"God you have no idea how good it feels to be home" Troy sighed.

"Dude you have no idea how good it is to have you back Sharpay has not stopped talking about it I'll be glad now she can finally shut up" Zeke said with a smirk on his face.

"And here was me thinking you were happy I was here. I'm gutted man" Troy said placing his hand in front of his heart. The guys all laughed and silence filled in as the collected the many cases of luggage.

"Last one in has to go to the shop and get beers" Chad shouted making a leaping run towards the house with two suitcases in his hand, Troy just laughed and watch as Zeke and Chad tried to both fit into the front door at the same time, yup it was good to be home.

**Gabriella **

Gabriella sat at her large desk engrossed in papers she sighed as she put down the case file she was reading she stood up and stretched and turned to look at the view from her office. She saw the New York skyline beginning to come alive with lights as night was falling.

She had been in New York for a week attending business she was one of the most successfully lawyers in American anyone one who was anybody wanted her to represent them in court her success rate was through the roof.

She couldn't believe how far she had come since she got her law degree one thing lead to another and now she owned many law firms all over America. Her main law firm was in Albuquerque many people had tried to convince her there was more business in LA or New York but she wanted to stay where her life was, where her friends was and also she knew she wanted to stay in Albuquerque for another reason deep down she wouldn't admit this though. Although staying in Albuquerque meant many flights, business trips to and from New York and LA she didn't care as long as at the end of the adventure she got to head back to home.

Gabriella looked back onto her desk at the stacks of papers and sighed again she honestly couldn't be bothered anymore she was tired and she missed her friends. She picked up her cell phone and started to dial a filmier number.

It rang three times before the caller picked up.

"Hey Gabs you alright?" she heard Sharpay say loudly and then she heard her whisper something she couldn't make out.

"Hi pay… you no I'm not deaf right?" Gabriella said laughing slightly she then heard chatter and laughing in the background.

"Sorry Hun I never know what your connections going to be like" she heard her become clearer and knew she had walked out of where she was before.

"You got people over?" Gabriella asked wondering what all the noise was about before.

"Yeah… erm… just got the gang over you know having a BBQ lovely day it is here" Sharpay stuttered out mentally slapping herself for sounding like she was lying which technically she wasn't.

"Oh right, I see you having fun?" Gabi felt her heart sink she missed just hanging out and she was jealous that they were having fun without her but she knew it was a price to pay for her job.

"Erm yeah its great, but not the same without you here when you coming back?" Sharpay asked.

"Not sure this is a big case…" Gabriella heard a voice in the background then Sharpay interrupted her

"Gab's sorry Hun can I ring you back later? I've got to go Love you lots bye" Before Gabriella could even reply Sharpay had hung up.

Gabriella slumped back into her office chair and looked at her phone, something was going on Sharpay was acting very weird, and come to think of it the whole gang had been acting weird for the last couple of months like they had been keeping secrets… Gabriella shook her head oh her silly thoughts they wouldn't do that no one lie's to anyone in our group but the uneasy feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away.

**Troy**

Troy sat in his garden with all his friends they had been chilling in the garden for the last couple of hours, Chad had fired up the BBQ and now they was all sitting by the garden fire pit reminiscing about the old days. He looked over to his fiancé Anna he saw her eyes were growing tired and smiled as he reached over to her.

"Hey babe why don't you go on off to bed, the gang won't mind you've had a long day" He slowly stroked her hand. She smiled up at him a nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you don't mind, I know you want to stay up and talk for a bit longer" Anna said while getting up out of the chair.

"No it's fine I won't be out much longer anyway couple of hours at the most okay?" Anna once again nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Night everyone it was so nice meeting you all again, I'll no doubt see you in the morning." She called as she made her into their house.

"Oh yes your coming to my house In the morning Zeke is cooking you a welcome to Albuquerque breakfast its gonna be amazing" Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"Oh lovely I sure I will see you all there then Goodnight and thank you for tonight it's been amazing I'm glad we moved here" Anna then disappeared into the house.

Normal chatter filled the group when Sharpay's phone stared ringing she picked it up without reading the caller Id she suddenly spoke loudly

"Hey Gabriella you alright" she stared at the gang and Troy and pushed her fingers to her lips, the whole gang then went silent. Sharpay then walked off.

Troy suddenly felt a guilty feeling sink onto his shoulders after all the events that happened today he had pushed to the back of his mind that Gabriella still lived here and was still very much part of the group. He then remembered he had begged the gang not to let Gabriella know he was moving here, he begged them not to tell Anna about Gabriella and he hated now that he had made them all lie to her face a thing everyone of them hated doing. He always planned his visits to the gang and to his family whenever Gabriella was away on business he always found out form Zeke.

Troy walked over to where Sharpay was thinking she was off the phone he began to speak.

"Sharpay…" Sharpay whipped round and shoved her hand over Troy's mouth and then made an excuse to get off the phone to Gabriella, once she had finished she removed her hand.

"Troy god she could have heard you,now I know she defiantly knows something is going on" Sharpay stormed back to the group troy following at her heels.

"I hate lying to her I absolutely hate it, she doesn't deserve this she deserves the truth and God when she comes back and sees you and then she will find out that we all knew…" Sharpay rambled on.

"Guys I'm sorry I made you lie it's just I haven't thought about what I'm going to say yet, it's just I don't know if I can face her after… you know…" Troy went silent suddenly regretting moving here after all he had left and he had done what he had done.

"After what Troy?" Taylor trailed on.

Troy looked up and saw all the gangs eyes on him " After you know, come on she must have told you girls?"

"Troy all we know is that Gabriella went to see you at collage in spring break and then when it ended she went back to college and we didn't see her for about 2 years she said she was very busy with Stanford but she called occasionally and visted rarely all she said about you was that when she went and saw you that you to had grown apart and decided together that it wasn't working out?" Taylor said now knowing that what she had suspected at the time was more likely to be right.

Troy sat there and the guiltiness he felt suddenly got 10 times heavier, he could never forgive himself for what he had done and although he had buried it was starting to make itself know again. As he meet his eyes to the gang he decided that if Gabriella hadn't wanted them to know then he wasn't going to tell them either.

"Yeah that's it" Troy said in a quiet voice knowing for well the gang didn't believe him.

"When is she back do you know?" Troy asked trying to figure out what he was going to do, for some reason he didn't think about what it would be like seeing Gabriella after all these years his mind was suddenly full of questions, how would she act? Would she hit him? Ignore him, smile and act as nothing had happened.

"she doesn't know yet, but I'm telling you Troy this is not fair I mean what all of us have done, would we like it if it was us that all are friends were lying to? No didn't think so and Troy you need to fix whatever happened between you two because you are both apart of this group and you can't keep hiding from her, she's not in New York or La or where ever esle she is all the time and believe it or not you can't avoid her forever" Taylor said softly.

Troy knew she was right and he knew that sooner than he liked the moment where he would have to face Gabriella again was coming soon.

Soon after that the gang left, as he lay in bed that night he watched Anna sleep but couldn't understand why suddenly he wished it wasn't Anna and that In her place was a certain Brunette beauty. Not a day had gone by where he had not thought about what she was doing, or where she was at or if she ever thought of him.

**Gabriella **

Gabriella sat at the airport waiting for her flight to be called sitting next to her was he very annoying but excellent assistant Mia.

"Gabriella I don't understand you've still got work here to do, you needed here not in Albuquerque or whatever it's called" Mia said in a huff.

"You know I love you but please just shut up" Gabriella said laughing

"I don't understand your friends will be there in a week or so you need to read this case through and through it's a big client" Mia carried on showing that she was unhappy on going back to Albuquerque so soon.

"Weather I read the case here or in Timbuktu its still going to say the exactly same thing, just like if I read it the office or in a shopping market the words aren't going to change, and plus I need to sort out some stuff and then before you know it will be back in New York and then maybe you might shut up" Gabriella said in one long breath.

Mia didn't say anything else and simply went back to her laptop, Gabriella smiled happily and finally their flight was called.

**Troy**

Troy sat in Sharpay's large kitchen talking and watching Zeke cook, it was like the conversation last night never happened and everything was back to normal. The gang was happy and smiley again, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor was outside with Ben and Brandon Chad and Taylors two year olds twins and Harry, Sharpay's and Zeke's 5 year old, were playing in the pool while Kelsi sat with Anna happily talking and waiting for the food.

"Ah you no man I can't wait to have this life" Troy said while watching as Zeke laid out some pancakes.

"What life" Zeke said half paying attention to Troy and half to his food.

"You know kids, families, and friends, makes me wonder why I ever moved away from all of you guys" Troy said while stating at the kids in the pool

Zeke smiled "like I said dude it's good to have you and properly back this time, and I hope to God you and Gabs work it out" Troy flinched slightly when he mentioned her name and grew quite.

"Don't Worry you'll sort it out you guys always did, you two never let a fight carry and i think 7 years is stupid" Zeke said matter of factly. Troy still remained silent then got up and walked over and stood beside Zeke.

"How is she Zeke honestly?" Troy not knowing what suddenly brought this feeling of wanting to know how she had been, he wanted to know everything that had happened to her since her last saw her. He Suddenly felt very protective over her.

'Honestly Troy she is good, you know very busy she is always jetting off places and spends most of her time doing work, and to be honest we don't see her as much as we would like but I don't know, I know you don't want to talk about it but when whatever happened between you, Gabriella sort of changed she went full speed ahead and shoved herself deep into work, but I'll let you know Troy everybody changes that's life but she changed so quickly and sometimes we see this look in her eyes and she seems so unhappy sort of" Zeke said while thinking himself about everything.

Troy wished he had never asked ,their conversation was broken by Harry running in.

"Daddy come on mummy's says she is getting hungry well we all are come on hurry up" Harry said very quickly and then run back to the pool.

Zeke and Troy laughed " Help me take all this out" Zeke said pointing to the food and with that once again the conversation and hard feeling lighted up as they went to join the others in the garden.

**Gabriella**

Gabriella waited for the 6th time this morning she had called Sharpay's cell and home and still got no answer she had tried Chad and Taylor and Ryan and Kelsi none of them were answering her. She was starting to get pissed off now. Were then intently ignoring her?

She huffed as she threw her phone onto the seat next to her and just decided to drive round to her friends houses until she found them. The closes house form where she was , was Tay's and Chad's so she started their.

After about half hour she finally pulled up in front of Sharpay's house and started walking to the front door she didn't bother knocking as she usually just let herself in she walked into the large hallway and was meet with silence

"Sharpay… Zeke… Harry" again she was met with silence, she then heard laughter in the back garden and knew that is where everyone was, she felt silly for getting all worked up and thinking they were ignoring her. She smiled as she entered the kitchen and smelt the aroma of food.

As she walked into the garden and started speaking

"So this is why you're not answering any of my phone calls your all out…" Gabriella stopped talking and felt a lump form in her throat as her eyes landed on a familiar blue pair, she suddenly couldn't speak.

"Gabs what are you doing here" she heard Sharpay and Taylor say getting quickly up out of their seat

Though Gabriella only heard one voice.

"Brie" Troy said under his breath as his eyes meet hers and right there at that moment Troy sat there and couldn't understand why he ever let her go.

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't wrote anything in ages I've been very busy studying for my GCSE's and have hardly anytime. Now I don't know much about law and how long it takes to get a degree or even start up your own business but for the story let's just say Gabriella managed it all. So please review and tell me what you think x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**You here, yet so far away**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Gabi POV

I felt like I couldn't breathe all of a sudden, so many questions filled my head. What was he doing here? How long had he been here? Did he know I still lived here? Why was he looking at me like that? Oh God I should of dressed better I look a mess.

I was pulled out of my thought when I saw a face that didn't know but swear I had seen before, it was then that everything came back to me.

End of POV

**Sharpay's house**

"Omgoodness your Gabriella Montez the lawyer right?" Anna said enthusiastically before Gabriella could even reply Anna continued.

"I've seen all your commercials, and God you've won nearly all of your cases I'm a huge fan, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Anna stood up and walked over offering her hand. It took all of Gabriella power to pull her eyes away from Troy's.

Gabriella looked at Anna in a confused dazed look and then shook her head.

"Oh hello, erm… yes… nice to meet you to" Gabriella stuttered out while limply putting her hand into Anna's grasp, silence then filled the group.

"You know I…erm just forgot I've got to do something at the… the office, I'll speak to you later" Gabriella slowly started backing off towards the kitchen doors feeling the desperate need to get out of there.

Gabriella started quickly walking towards the kitchen door

"Wait Gabs don't leave have some breakfast, stay with us for a little bit" Sharpay called after her but Gabriella didn't stop and continued out towards the front door. Sharpay gave Taylor a look and they both followed after her.

Anna looked at the now empty space then turned back to Troy and the rest of the guys.

"Oh dear I've just scared her off haven't I, now she's going to think I'm a right nut case maybe I should go and apologies" Anna started towards the house.

"NO!" Zeke and Chad shouted causing Anna to jump a little at their outburst.

"I'm sure Taylor and Sharpay are fine, they will be back in a minute" Chad said guiding Anna back to her seat.

All this time Troy just remained silent looking down at the floor.

**With the Girls**

"Gabs, Gabi, Gabriella! Just stop for one minute" Sharpay said grabbing her arm making Gabi turn round and face her.

"Are you okay?" Taylor said while looking at Gabriella with concerned eyes

"Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be" Gabriella said quickly while looking anywhere else but their faces.

"Well you know… seeing Troy and all" Sharpay said while whispering the last part.

"Oh guys come on I'm fine, it's not like I didn't know you were still friends with him, and it's not like he doesn't have a right to visit his family's here and so are you, and to be honest I'm surprised I haven't seen him here before" Gabriella said matter of factly.

"Gabs you see… the truth is Troy's n…." before Taylor could finish her sentence Sharpay cut her off.

"The truth is….. That well we thought you knowing seeing Troy again would I don't know, you too haven't spoken in so long and I know things didn't end nicely considering you won't tell us about it and it's just…" Before Sharpay could continue.

"Guys stop okay! Me and Troy are over, well over it happened 7 years ago and it ended fine, just fine and I'm fine honestly" Gabriella said trying to sound convincing.

"Gabs….you and Troy were something serious I mean you too were really in lov…" Sharpay said trying to give her a hug.

"Sharpay, STOP okay just stop! I'm fine, look I really need to go okay, I'll call you later" and with that Gabriella ran to her car and sped off.

Taylor looked over at Sharpay

"What the hell Sharpay, why didn't you let me tell her the truth" Taylor said angrily

"Oh come on Taylor you know Gabriella as well as I do, Troy being here has effect her you can see the look in her eye, and I'm sure damn not going to be telling her that he is now living here with his fiancé. Whatever happened 7 years ago was not nothing and you know that she has never been the same since then and you know what?, I'm not going to let her tell me it was nothing anymore, I'm going to find out and fix their relationship at least so they can be friends or stay in the same room as each other." With that Sharpay started back for the house leaving Taylor standing in thoughts.

Taylor looked up into the blue sky taking in a deep breathe

"Oh boy" Taylor said and followed Sharpay back into the house.

**Gabriella**

Gabriella stormed into her office slamming the door, she was so angry. She threw her bag onto her desk knocking a big stack of papers onto the floor.

"Oh for God sake" Gabriella shouted and knelt down on the floor and started to begin to pick the papers up off the floor not hearing the door open.

"Gab's what wrong, are you okay?" Mia said walking over to help her pick the papers off the floor.

"I'm absolute fine, just great actually" Gabriella said between gritted teeth

"Here let me help you" Mia said staring to kneel down and helping her pick up the papers

"NO, no I'm fine I can do it, Mia stop I said I can do it!" Gabriella said loudly pushing Mia's hands away.

"Gabi calm down let me help you" Mia said but still Gabriella ignored her and carried on.

Mia began to get frustrated.

"Right that's it just stop and get up and tell me what's wrong" Mia said firmly and grabbed Gabriella arm pulling her up onto her feet.

Gabriella looked at all the mess on her floor and signed and fell back into her chair and dropped her head into her hands and started taking deep breaths.

"Gabs tell me what's wrong" Mia said sitting o the edge of her desk facing her.

"I'm so angry at myself, God I'm such an idiot, I must have looked like a complete fool" Gabriella said starting to tear up.

"Hun what happened you're not an idiot" Mia waited for Gabriella to reply.

"I don't want to cry I so weak, he doesn't deserve my tears" no matter how hard she tried Gabriella couldn't stop the tears now flowing freely down her face.

"Who doesn't? Gabs you're not making any sense" Mia tying to think of any men in her life.

"Troy he's back, and it was just a shock seeing him you know, I don't even know why I'm crying" Gabriella mumbled out.

Mia now completely understanding remained silent.

"it's just I haven't seen him since well you know… and seeing him again I was a bit shocked I felt like I couldn't breathe and you know what was worse, SHE was with him and I don't know why… but it really hurts" Mia leaned over and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"God I'm being so stupid, why is this happing to me, why am I feeling like this, it shouldn't affect me, Troy shouldn't still affect me" Gabriella softly mumbled into Mia's shoulder.

Mia looked over at Gabi and smiled

"You know what, I'm cancelling all of your appointments and meetings today and me and you are going on a shopping spree, then out for lunch, then dinner and then we are going to kick Brain out and finish off a bottle of wine at my apartment, sound good?

Gabriella looked up t Mia "Make it two bottles and you have a deal" she said with a slight smile on her face.

**Sharpay's house**

The gang was still sitting outside but an awkward silence covered them, each one of them talking through their eyes to each other.

"She must think I'm a totally freak, I mean I just acted like a deranged teenager meeting her crush or something" Anna said while running a hand through her hair.

Sharpay laughed "Anna don't worry Gabi doesn't think that, she was just a bit surprised that everyone was here and she is a very busy lady she always has to leave and do crazy things at crazy times don't take it to heart you didn't make her leave"

Anna remained silent

"Hmmm anyway you never told me you knew Gabriella Montez Troy? Anna said while looking at Troy weirdly.

"erm well A I don't really know her I went to school with her, but … we never really talked, their more friends with her than me" Troy said not meeting anyone's gazes.

"But out of all the times I have said to you that I dream of working for her, you never mentioned you went to the same school as her?"

"Erm… I guess I just forgot sorry babe" Troy said while reaching for her hand.

Before Anna could reply, "well we best be going Anna we have lots of unpacking Zeke for the wonderful food" Troy said while getting up out of his chair. Anna stood up as well.

"Ahh no probs man, we'll catch some hoops later on in the week yeah?" Zeke said smiling.

"Sounds like plan" Troy gave Zeke, Chad and Ryan a hug and kissed Taylor and Kelsi on the cheek Sharpay just ignored him.

They started to walk to the car and then Sharpay pulled Troy to one side

"Now you listen Troy you need to go and speak to Gabriella and sort out whatever is going on because I'm not going to lie to her anymore, you need to man up and tell her you'll be living here with your fiancé and also it's not fair on Anna." "And Troy I would do it sooner rather than later, here is Gabriella card, it's got all work numbers on it, please sort it out Troy so we can finally all be friends again and have fun just like we use to have" Sharpay said and then gave Troy a quick hug.

**Troy's house**

Troy was ridiculously tired, after emptying god knows how many boxes e was now sitting in the room that would soon be his office in his hand was Gabriella card, he didn't know how long he had been staring at it trying to get the courage to pick up the phone and make an appointment to see her.

He knew she would not see him unless he came to her work, a place where she would have to act professional and talk in calm tones he also knew he was being a wuss but he didn't care. Sharpay's words came into his head, he knew he had to sort it out if not for him but for the gang.

Troy took a deep breath and picked up the phone and dialed the number praying to God her secretary answered. He signed in relief when an unfamiliar voice spoke to him and with that he booked an appointment to see her the next day. Anna then walked into the room

"Hey you ready, coming to bed?" Anna said sweetly while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"That sounds good" Troy Laughed and followed Anna up the stairs.

No matter how tired Troy was sleep would not come, his mind was racing with what tomorrow would bring, as this would be the first time in 7 years he had spoken to her and truth be told he was nervous as hell, how do you face a girl who's heart you broke?

**A/N: Next Chapter Troy and Gabriella come face to face and will the truth about what happened be finally told?**

**Please review and tell me what you think x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Gabriella **

Gabriella sat in her office with the blinds blocking out morning sun, she had on the biggest pair of sunglasses she could find and was resting her head on her desk.

She heard her office door open but couldn't find the strength to pull herself off to look to see who it was. She then heard the soft whisper of a voice.

"Gabs, I brought you some coffee and some pain pills" Mia slowly walked into her dark office.

"I hate you" Gabriella mumbled starting to lift her head off the desk and started to pull the sun glasses off her eyes.

"Yeah well I didn't force the wine down your neck Hun!" Mia slightly raised her voice causing Gabriella to wince.

"Shh, just give me the meds and the coffee" Gabriella reached out and was met with the sweet smelling aroma

Gabriella just nodded and took a large gulp the once again rested her head into her hands.

"I'm never drinking again EVER!" Mia just laughed

"Don't laugh at me, why aren't you feeling this crappy, how did I even get home last night?" Gabriella tried to take deep breath suddenly feeling the need to vomit.

"Hun you'd drank half the bottle before I had even got the glasses out, I barely got a look in!" she was met with a load groan for Gabriella.

"I think I'm gonna throw up.

"Well sorry there is no time to throw up, you've got a long day of appointments, I'll get your list in a minute" Mia said in a louder cheery voice while pressing the buttons to open the blinds.

"NO! I can't, Mia stop don't open them!" Gabriella started to whine burying her head deeper into her arms. Mia walked over to her and started to rub her shoulders

"Can't handle it don't drink, simple as that" Mia then clapped loudly in her ear, making Gabriella jump, Mia then laughed and started to run up out of her office only just missing the book that was aimed at her head.

**Troy**

Troy sat nervously waiting in one of the leather chairs outside Gabriella office, he had been told that she was running a bit late and that they were sorry for the inconvenience that this caused.

Truth be told he was glad for the extra time, his heart skipped a beat every time a door opened in fear that It would be her and that at first sight she would refuse to see him, he wanted and needed to explain himself as this had been going on too long.

**Gabriella **

Gabriella felt slightly better than she did four hours ago, she was glad now her headache had eased off but unknown to her it would soon return.

"Mia send the next appointment in please" Gabriella said into the intercom.

Mia nodded and called over to the blue eyed man and lead him into Gabriella office she left him at the door and walked off back to her desk.

Troy slowly started to walk into her office feeling uncertain of what was about to happen.

"Hel…" Gabriella heart jumped out of her chest and she was met with that all too familiar face.

"Brie don't freak out please just let me explain, give me 10 minutes please…" Troy said almost urgently while holding up his hands in a stopping motion.

Gabriella suddenly let out a long breathe she didn't know she was holding, and started to debate whether she should tell him to leave or not, was she ready for this chat? _Duh of course she was!_ _God has his eyes got even bluer? God Gabriella shut up, but those muscles he had defiantly worked out I wonder what they feel… NO! Stop, quit thinking about that_. Unknown to Troy, Gabriella was having an inner battle in her mind.

Gabriella cleared her head and came back to earth and looked back over a nervous looking Troy, she nodded and cleared her throat.

"Troy 10 minutes okay I've got lots of paper work to do" Gabriella said while pointing at the large leather chair opposite to her chair, she walked back round and her desk and sat quickly into her seat and watched as Troy slowly made his way over this really had been the closet they've been in 7 years.

And awkward silence filled the room and neither one of them could met eyes Gabriella twiddle with the papers on her desk waiting…

"Sooo nice weather we're having right?" Troy laughed nervously and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Troy we're really gonna talk about the weather?" Gabriella whispered still not meeting his gaze.

"No… no your right that was stupid" Troy mentally slapped himself for the stupid conservation opener.

Another silence followed, Troy looked over at Gabriella and thought when did it get this so bad? How could two people who used to be able to talk for hours and know every detail of each other now act like total strangers… but of course Troy knew the answer to his own question, it was because of him, everything was his fault, and once again he felt the guilty pressure on his chest.

"Brie I need to explain and I mean everything" Troy sighed

"Please Troy don't call me that, please" Gabriella said in a quiet voice still avoiding eye contact.

Troy was slightly put out he had always called her Brie from the moment they properly met, she was his Brie and there it was a mistake as she was not his anymore.

"I wish I could take it back, I really do" Troy said and for the 1st time Gabriella looked him in the eye.

"Troy it's over with it's in the past, why are you bringing it back up?"

"No we need talk about, for us and for are group we cant keep avoiding each other, we need to sort this out, I need to sort it out with you please" Troy said.

"You've had 7 years Troy, why now do you think I deserve an apology, why bother now" Gabriella said bitterly.

"Gabs please…"

"Well you can't want to take it back that much as your marrying her right?" she said a little more harshly then intended.

"Br… Gabriella, we were going through a rough patch I hadn't seen you in so long and me and Anna just sort of clicked, she was in most of my classes and one thing led to another and it was just…" Gabriella interrupted him.

"Oh so that makes it okay then does it? You were lonely, and she was in all your classes!" Troy stared at her.

"No it doesn't make it alright"

"You know what Troy I think I could have handled you breaking up with me, I would have understood that you met someone else, yeah sure it would've have hurt but nowhere near as much as it hurt to be cheated on, to be strung along like a fool!" Gabriella was not standing try to stop herself crying, it seemed she had been doing a lot of that lately.

"we were not us, and I know that's no excuse, Anna made me happy, I felt so lost without you and I didn't understand what was happening…" Troy said but cringing at how desperate he sounded.

"What hurt the most is that you gave up on us so easily, every couple has a rough patch Troy! I called but your never answered, I should have known there was something not right just by the way you were talking to me those last couple of months, and I felt so humiliated when I came to see you the feeling still makes me sick to the stomach, your just pathetic I thought I meant more to you than being lied to".

"You mean so much to me Gabriella and I was stupid to have lied to you, I didn't mean to get these feelings for Anna and didn't mean to cheat on you, you have to believe me on that?"

"I don't know what I believe Troy, but the end result is that you did cheat on me and your were too cowardly to tell me, I gave your everything I trusted you completely with my heart and my body and you have no idea what it feels like I felt used and I felt cheap" Gabriella started to cry.

Troy's heart sunk at the sight of her.

"Brie, you don't deserve to feel like that and it breaks my heart knowing you felt like that and I caused it, I never wanted you to, God I was stupid and I'm so sorry for everything". Troy walked over to her and gently touched her arm.

Gabriella flinched and walked away from his touch

"Yeah but you still did it didn't you" Gabriella's voice started to grow quieter.

Troy just nodded and once again silence filled the room, Gabriella turned her back to him and looked out of her window.

"So what's going to happen now?" Troy said in a whisper

"Well it's over with now, it's done and you can't change the past, and I used to feel the pain of it but I don't anymore and your with Anna and I have my job and we are both have very different lives, we obviously need to get past this so that everyone can get along again" Gabriella said matter of factly.

"I'm so..." Troy started to say

"Just stop Troy, no amount of apologizing or talking about it is not going to change it, so let's just leave it please" Gabriella said almost pleading.'

"I've still got 5 other clients to see Troy…" Troy getting the hint stood up and with one last look walked out the door.

Gabriella sighed and slumped in her chair feeling as if she had just run a marathon and was now totally drained, she looked over at the place where Troy had sat, she hoped she has pushed across of how he made her feel, she hoped he felt guilty and dirty she also hoped that he believed her when she said she was over it, because even to herself she didn't sound convincing and she knew that if Troy came back now and told her he loved her she would crumble into his arms and forgot everything that had happened.

Troy walked out of her office and stared up at the large building, he went in there thinking they could resolve everything and maybe even be friends, he thought she would laugh it off and tell him it was okay and give him a welcome back hug, but who was he kidding, he knew deep down that he had hurt her and today was the 1st time he actually saw firsthand how deeply affected she was he saw the pain in her eyes and he saw how she tried to cover it up, he had seen how she had now put up this wall and he knew she had changed all because of him.

**A/N: Hello, Omgoodness I am sooo sorry for such a long wait, I've just been given my revision timetable and have been preparing for all my exams lol. **

**But please review and do tell me what you think xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It had been a long day and Gabriella felt exhausted as she walked through her apartment door.

It was a Thursday a day Gabriella always left the office early, a day she never worked late and it was usually the night she spent with her friends, either going to the movies, having dinner, catching up, or just hanging out. She always took this evening off and she always spent it with her friends but she knew today she was not going to see her friends, she knew she was going to stay in and she also knew this was because if she got invited anywhere so would Troy and Anna and truth be told she just couldn't face seeing them yet, she hadn't spoke to Troy since her came to see her on Monday, so that was the reason she ignored her friends calls and turned off her phone, she would deal with them tomorrow.

After a long bath Gabriella walked into her kitchen and poured herself a big glass of wine she then sat down and silence filled the room and she sighed, she hated being at home alone, she hated silence this is why she always worked late she never had anything really to come home to.

Gabriella walked into her room looking for something to do and deiced to sort off the boxes she had yet still to unpack.

A couple of hour later Gabriella was still sorting through boxes she then found a box she swear she had gotten rid of she lifted the medium size box onto her bed and sat down next to it and started at it for a long time she then took a large gulp of wine and opened the lid, memories hit for every angle.

She gently picked up the first item she saw, she felt the soft material between her fingers, she brought it up to her face and smelt the familiar fragrance still after all this time it made her heart swell, her fingers traced the number 14.

She had truly forgotten she had kept all his things, his jersey, all his gifts he had given her, her T necklace hundreds and hundreds of pictures from their high school days. Her eyes then rested on the last thing he had ever given her, it was the day she had found out everything, the day everything went wrong, she gently picked up the small blue box and opened it slowly and her eyes were met with the beautiful diamond ring, his grandmothers, she slowly touched the stone and all the memories came back to her of that day 7 years ago.

_**Flashback **_

"_Yes Shar I'm fine, I know your pissed I'm not spending spring break with you but Troy can't leave, he got all his basketball practice to do and I haven't seen him in ages, I know I haven't seen you in ages as well but come on I wouldn't ask you not to see Zeke would I?" Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay's attempts to make her feel guilty._

"_No Shar he doesn't know I'm coming that the whole point of a surprise…. Yes, Shar you know I love you but please shut up"_

"_Shar, I've got to go, I have just arrived , I promise I will call everyday it will be like I'm there trust me, bye" Gabriella quickly shut off her phone ending the call as quickly as possible._

_She walked up and around campus, making her way to Troy's dorm, Gabriella was extremely excited she and Troy had not seen each other in awhile and she couldn't wait to see him again to be in his arms, it really had been too long. She knew their phone calls were starting to dry up but she just thought it was because they had been separated for a long time._

_She finally reached his door and knocked loudly 3 times barely keeping her excitement in._

"_Coming honey" she heard Troy's voice 'Honey' did someone tell him I was coming Gabriella thought._

"_Hello handsome" Gabriella squealed as the door opened, jumping into his arms._

"_Gabriella what…what are you doing here?" Troy said shocked and limply hugged her._

"_Well mister, as you couldn't come I came to you, why looked so shocked babe, was you expecting some other girl" Gabriella laughed and pulled her suitcase into his room._

"_Of course not" Troy laughed nervously _

"_It's just wow to see you" he looked and pulled her into a long proper hug, he smelt her strawberry shampoo and had forgotten how much he had missed her._

"_God I missed you" He mumbled into her hair_

"_Hmm I missed you to so much "Gabriella looked up into his eyes and leaned over a kissed him._

_Troy suddenly remembered that he had invited Anna over, shit he thought to himself he needed to get Gabby out of this room now or even better off this campus, he didn't want her to find out like this, she didn't deserve to be humiliated._

"_Erm Gabs, I'm starving lets go and eat…. And catch up, come on" He started to pull her out the door._

"_Troy wait at least let me freshen up" Gabriella laughed trying to pull out of his grip._

"_No come on you look fine, I promise lets go" Troy said pleading with her_

"_Hmm fine, anyone would think you don't want me in your room" Gabriella laughed again and followed Troy out f the dorm._

_**Hour later off campus**_

"_See I told you it was worth the wait, this place is just breathe taking" Troy sighed and pulled Gabriella into his arms, closing his eyes and basking in the feel of her._

"_Okay you was right" Gabriella said looking over into the sunset, Troy had brought her to a small lake that was covered in flowers, it was like a secret garden and paradise._

_They sat for a while, watching the sun go down casting shadows._

"_I really missed you, I don't know how we spent so long away from each other" Gabriella snuggled deeper into Troy's arms_

_Troy felt his throat close, he needed to tell her, he kept going to and then he would take one look at her and wonder why the hell he even cheated on her, was it because it was lonely, maybe? He just didn't know he wish he could give her a reason._

"_Gabs I've need to tell you something" Troy's voice started to break._

"_Wait Troy can I say something first please" she felt him nod from behind her._

"_well, I've been thinking of … transferring to here …" Gabriella said quietly._

"_WHAT! NO, Gabriella you can't, Stanford was your dream, I can't and I won't let you leave" Troy said loudly and turned her round to face him._

"_Troy, you're my dream now, I don't want a life without you, I don't want to be apart from you anymore" Gabriella said while lightly stroking his face._

"_Gabs you can't … it's your dream…" Troy started to say but was interrupted._

"_Shh Troy, I'm not asking you to make a decision now, I just wanted you to know that I was thinking it, I don't want to apart anymore, don't you want the same thing?"_

"_Of course I do, but for you to give up everything, our relationship can last I promise babe" Troy said half lying to himself; he knew the moment had gone to even try and tell her about Anna._

"_Well let's not talk about it now okay. Let's just be with each other, lets catch up" Gabriella smiled and started to kiss Troy… Troy thought about pulling away, was it so wrong to want to spend one more night, a night remembering and worshiping her, she deserved that didn't she, Troy was disgusted with him for even letting this continue but didn't and couldn't pull away._

"_Let's go back to the dorm" Troy mumbled, he felt Gabriella nod against him and they run towards the car._

_Once they got back to Troy's dorm Gabriella walked into his bathroom to 'freshen up' Troy tried to clean up his room as he was cleaning she saw the blue box that his grandmother had give him, he stopped in his tracks, he knew that this ring would never belong to anyone else, he knew he had to give it to her no._

_He heard the bathroom door cracked open, and he lost his voice when he saw her. She smiled over to him, Troy walked over and brought her onto his lap, he rested the small blue box onto her hands._

"_Oh Troy…" Gabriella whispered while staring at the ring._

"_Now before you get all scared and run off, I'm not asking you to marry me" He heard her giggle and sound he has missed._

"_It's a promise to you, that no matter what happens Brie I will always love you, always, no matter how bad I screw up, you know that right?" Troy said while looking into her eyes._

"_Gabriella nodded and slowly kissed him, he slipped the ring onto her right hand fourth finger, knowing he would probably never be able to slip in onto her marriage finger. It fit perfectly, just as he thought._

_Not much talking was don't after this, and when Gabriella finally feel asleep, he watched her silently sleep guilt was starting to crush him and he knew he had to tell her soon._

_The next morning Gabriella woke up alone, she heard muffled voices coming from outside his room, she slowly climbed out of his bed unable to keep the smile off her face, she looked down and caught a glimpse of the ring Troy had given her, she had already made up her mind she was going to transfer here, her future was with Troy that's all she needed to know._

_She walked over to the door it was open very slightly; she was then met with the sight that broke her heart._

_Troy was on his sofa with a leggy blonde sitting down next to him stroking leg, tears started to well up in Gabriella eyes, she tried to keep quiet and started t listen to the conversation._

"_Where was you last night babe, I was worried I came here and no one was in, and you didn't answer your phone" The leggy blonde said worried._

"_Sorry I just went for a drive, and saw an old… mate of mine, we got talking and before I knew it, it had gone like one in the morning" Troy said quietly, Gabriella couldn't believe what was happening._

"_Well I am your girlfriend Troy, I deserve to know, don't ever worry me like that again" she then gently kissed him and to Gabriella hurt he kissed right back._

_Gabriella started to shake now, his girlfriend! She thought, god she needed to get out of here NOW, she started to shove everything back into her suitcase and quickly started to look for her clothes. Through this all she didn't her the woman leave or Troy enter the room._

"_Gabs, I can explain" Troy said walking over to her_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME, GET YOUR DIRTY CHEATING HANDS AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL SWEAR I HIT YOU TROY" Gabriella screamed at him, all her emotions coming out of her._

"_It's not what it looks like …." Troy said trying to stop her from continuing packaging._

"_SO you haven't been cheating on with me with some leggy blonde then, NO? Must have been my eyes" Gabriella said bitterly finally doing up her suit case, she started towards the door._

"_Gabriella stop please let me explain" Troy started begging her._

"_There is nothing to explain Troy, was I just a laughing joke to you, did last night mean nothing was it all a big joke to make me look stupid well? Well done I feel like a stupid cow, I'm so humiliated" Gabriella opened the door and stormed out, Troy following quickly on her heels._

"_I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear Gabs, I didn't want to cheat on you" Troy was stopped when her hand collided into his face, he winced._

"_I don't ever want to see you again, I hope your happy Troy, I hope it was worth it" with that Gabreilla stormed off and he never saw her again until 7 years later._

_**End of flashback**_

Gabriella still felt her stomach twist when she thought of that day, she felt just like she had been walked all over, she was so angry she could have sworn she felt venom in her mouth that day. She hasn't realized how late it had gotten; Gabriella put the lid back on the box and slid in underneath her bed.

She walked into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, the person she saw staring back at her was not what she expected, she saw a bitter woman, her life lived in depression, Gabriella knew who she saw it was her mother looking back at her a woman who had been left with a child to raise, a woman who had been so heartbroken never really gotten over it, Gabriella didn't want to turn into her mother and she knew now truly she had to let it go, she really needed to forgive him and Anna too.

But there was a voice, in the back of Gabriella mind screaming at her to fight back and make his life hell, the voice remained her that he had cheated, that he had lied to her, that now he was marrying Anna and that now he wasn't coming back for her.

Gabriella knew she had to move on for the sake of her happiness, what had happened, happened and no amount of fighting or crying or slapping could fix it and as she looked into that mirror once again she knew it was time to move on.

For the first time in a long time Gabriella slept peacefully.

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for your reviews that a very much apprenticed! So this chapter is just clearing up what actually happened between Troy and Gabriella I hope this makes it clearer why Gabriella was so upset and all. So please review and tell me what you think, thank you much love xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Troy**

Troy sat in his kitchen staring into his cup of coffee; it had been a couple of days since he had spoken to Gabriella and since he had last seen her.

Troy knew he had to tell Anna about Gabriella, he couldn't keep lying to her and he was getting tired, he just wanted a clean slate so he could finally start over in Albuquerque. But he was scared, what if Anna called off the engagement? _Is that what he wanted? _Troy shook his head for even thinking a thought like that, he loved Anna and wanted to be with her didn't he?_ But why couldn't he get Gabriella off his mind?_

Troy was brought out of his thoughts, when Anna walked; he smiled softly as she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Good morning" Anna smiled

"Hmm good morning handsome" Anna leaned up and gave he a quick peck on the lips.

"You're up early" Anna said and started to pour herself some coffee.

Troy knew he had to tell Anna now, else he never would.

"Anna, I need to tell you something…" Troy sighed while Anna met his gaze

"Okay should I be worried?" Anna laughed nervously

"Well, I don't know how you're going to take it but…" Troy stopped for a minute

Anna nodded for him to continue

"When, I met you in collage and we started dating, I wasn't completely honest with you" Troy stopped and looked over at Anna to see her reaction, she didn't looked very shocked, there was silence so Troy decided to continue.

"I was sort of in a relationship with someone else, while I was in one with you… and before you start shouting at me, the relationship I was in, we was nearly over, we grew apart and believe me I didn't mean to fall in love with you or cheat on anyone, I just happened" Troy looked up at Anna and was shocked when he saw a small smile on Anna's face.

"Troy, baby I'm not that naive, do you really think I didn't know something was going on, with all those phone calls you kept ignoring, all the letters…"

To say Troy was confused was an understatement

"Wait, what? You knew… but why didn't you like… what I'm confused" Troy looked over at Anna for an answer.

"Troy, you we very secretive for like the 1st few months of our relationship and I sort of guessed there was something else, but I was falling for you fast and I just wanted to be with you so I sort of hoped you would end whatever was going on and choose me… and you did" Anna admitted sheepishly.

Troy laughed and pulled her into a hug and let go of a long breath he was holding.

Troy was confused when he was with Anna he wanted to be with her and was angry for even thinking about Gabriella, but then when he saw Gabriella that day in the garden why did she take his breath away? Why did he ache to hold her? Was it just shock of seeing her Troy couldn't answer.

"But don't get any idea, I don't usually like sharing" Anna said and pulled out of his grasp while wagging her finger at him jokingly.

"To be honest Troy, I do feel terrible that we cheated on this girl, I'm not that sort of person you know? I mean I would hate if it happened to me, God I would be heartbroken, I mean I wouldn't be able to face her today, If I was her I would want to bite her head off for stealing her man" Troy gulped, knowing he had to tell her who it was.

"Anna… it was Gabriella… Gabriella Montez" Troy whispered now not daring to meet her gaze.

There was a long silence while the words hit Anna

"Gabriella Montez the famous law… WHAT!" Anna shouted

"Troy you have got to be kidding me, you were dating Gabriella Montez the lawyer, the woman who I idolized, the woman who has commercial on TV, and you can't be serious…" Anna suddenly felt faint and sat down

"Please tell me you're joking? " Troy slowly shook his head

"Omg I am a slut who stole Gabriella Montez boyfriend" Anna started to mumble

"OMG I made a complete fool of myself that say in the garden, it makes sense now why she acted so weird, why you acted so weird…"

"I just stood there introducing myself rubbing it all in her face… wait does she know about…" Before Anna could continue Troy nodded.

"Oh Troy why didn't you tell me I feel so stupid! God if I was her I would've slapped me!" Anna started to rub her face.

"I need to apologize to her, I need to…" Troy interrupted Anna.

"I went and saw her the other day, we talked an sorted some stuff out, she let it all out it think, all the anger and she said that she just wanted to move on" Troy said quietly.

"How am I going to face her now, we have that BBQ at Sharpay's house is she going to be there?"

"I don't know if she is, she works a lot she misses a lot of these sorts of things you know?"

"Troy we can't just avoid her, I need to apologize to her I feel so guilty Troy and you should too" with that Anna walked out of the kitchen leaving Troy to his thoughts again.

**Gabriella **

Gabriella sat in the small coffee cafe with Sharpay, Taylor.

"So you are coming to out BBQ on Saturday aren't you?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella looked down into her coffee she wanted to say yes, she really did, she wanted to be able to show Troy and Anna that she was fine but this would be the first time she would actually like meet Anna and not see her threw a small gap in the door.

"Oh Gabs you have to come, please we haven't been together as gang in ages" Taylor whined.

"Guys I don't know…" Gabriella said while biting her lip softly.

"Is this cause of Troy? I thought you two had a talk and sorted everything out? Oh come on Gabs he is with Anna you need to get over it" Sharpay said brutally

"Shar that was a bit harsh" Taylor snapped.

"Yeah I know, but it is the truth Gabs he is living here now and he is with Anna"

"Wait he's moving here?" Gabriella said slightly shocked.

"Yeah… Troy didn't tell you?" Sharpay said now regretting it.

"No I guess he missed that bit out" Gabriella said quietly.

"Yeah he has been planning it for months we helped him" Before Taylor could stop herself the words feel out of her mouth, Sharpay quickly shoved her hand over Taylor's mouth giving her a death glare.

"Wait you guys knew he was coming for months? Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella said feeling a bit angry that they kept this from her.

"Well we didn't know what your friendship was like and we didn't want to hurt you… Gabs" Before Sharpay started to say

"Oh so doing it behind my back was better yeah? And you're the one telling me I need to get over it but then you keep something like this and just expect me to deal with it when it's all in my face" Gabriella said in disbelief

"Gabs please" Taylor started to say

"I just can't believe you kept this form me, friends last time I checked don't keep secrets from each other! It doesn't take long just to say hey Gabs Troy's moving here with his fiancée does it?" Gabriella said angrily.

"Oh that's rich coming from a girl who has been keeping a secret for years of what actually happened between her and Troy, and when is their ever time to properly talk to you Gabs your always working your hardly ever home" Sharpay said meeting Gabriella's anger

"Well I'm sorry I actually have a job, I don't have a husband paying all the bills, you know what I don't have to sit here a listen to this I'm leaving" Gabriella noticed many people were now looking over at what was going on as she started to collect her things

"Yeah that's right you always run Gabriella, the truth hurts doesn't it, why can't you just face it Troy has moved on" Sharpay said knowing she was pushing Gabriella a little too hard but she just couldn't stop herself she needed to know the truth.

"Gabs let's just talk about it, like adults" Taylor said while giving Sharpay a stern look.

"Is that what you both think that I run away from everything? Gabriella said seeing that the owner of the café was starting to make his way over to see what was happing.

"Okay you want the truth Troy cheated on me with Anna!"

Sharpay and Taylor had shocked looks on their faces.

"I sorted it out with him for you guys, and last time I checked that wasn't running away from your problems and you know what Sharpay I know Troy has moved on, I have known since I saw him kissing her that day in collage, but it still doesn't make it hurt any less" Gabriella shouted Angrily her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Gabs" Taylor whispered, Sharpay was just silent feeling very guilty for pushing Gabriella.

The owner of the café came over ready to stop a fight, Gabriella looked over to her 'friends' and back over to the owner of the cafe.

"It okay, I'm just leaving" Gabriella said and walked out of the café everyone was silent.

**A/N: Hey thank you again for all your reviews, sorry I keep leaving it so long before I update I've just been very busy with my exams and stuff.**

**So this Chapter Anna and Gabriella finally know everything now and there are no more secrets in the gang, and now Sharpay and Taylor know the truth as well so what will happen?**

**So please Review and tell me what you think much love xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

To say things in the gang were awkward was an understatement.

Troy Bolton couldn't understand why now most of the gang was ignoring him Chad and the rest of the guys weren't answering his phone calls same with the girls and to top it off Anna was still slightly off with him about the Gabriella thing.

"Anna, I'm gonna go out for a bit maybe for a drive you want to come?" Troy asked quietly

"No thanks…" Anna answered quickly.

"Anna are you still mad at me?" Troy sighed

"I just wish you would have told me earlier, before I made a fool of myself in front of her!" Anna said loudly.

"And how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Troy said meeting her voice.

"Troy I really don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm tired I'm going to have an early night" with that Anna walked up the stair and Troy heard their bedroom door shut.

Troy stood watching the space where she had just been, what had he done to make everyone hate him? Anna knew there was someone when they first began dating and she was the one who chose to ignore it!

He sighed and walked out the door deciding he needed a drink, but he didn't want to go where he would see anyone he knew. A place then entered him mind and he set off for his destination.

He pulled up to the familiar place glad to see that it was still here, he looked up at the small bar an hour drive away from his house, it still looked exactly like he remembered it.

As he entered the bar many memories flooded into his mind of the days he and a certain somebody spent here when they were younger he wasn't surprised to see that nothing had changed. He smiled as he sat at one of the bar stools still as squeaky as ever.

"What can I get you son" the deep voice of the bar tender asked Troy

"Can I just get a pint of beer please" The man nodded and gave Troy a weird look.

"I thought I recognized you, your Troy Bolton right?" The deep voice said and patted Troy on the shoulder.

Troy was slightly confused and then he remembered him and a large smile came on his face.

"Teddy, oh man you still own this place, how you been?" Troy asked and shook his hand.

"I've been good, yup still here, what you been up to it's been so long?" Teddy asked.

"Oh you know collage and stuff, I just moved back here actually" Troy said then taking a long gulp of beer clenching his thirst.

"Well I don't want to keep you; I know you're not here to see me" Teddy said giving Troy a smirk.

"Sorry Ted you lost me" Troy asked confused.

"Your lady friend came in about half hour ago, you know Gabriella" Teddy said giving Troy a confused look.

"Wait! What! Gabriella here?" Troy asked shocked starting to look around and finally spotting here in the corner sipping a glass of red wine, she still hadn't noticed him.

"Wait, I thought you two were still together" Teddy asked laughing slightly, Troy shook his head slowly.

"Hey I guess its fate that you're both here hey?" Teddy said laughing again while giving Troy a pat on the back.

"Here go over and talk" Teddy said while giving Troy another glass of wine to give to Gabby and another beer for himself.

Gabriella had still not noticed Troy, or that he was now walking over.

"Hey fancy seeing you here?" Gabriella felt shivers go down her spine she knew that voice very well.

"Troy, WH…what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked shocked looking up to meet his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing" He laughed while placing the glass of wine in front of her.

Troy pointed at the chair opposite her; Gabriella hesitated then nodded and watched Troy sit down.

There was an awkward silence, Gabriella was tired of how things were between them, they had been like best friends before they dated so they can at least try and be friends now, she didn't know if this was just the previous two glasses of wine she had already consumed thinking but right now she didn't care.

"So I'll ask again what are you doing here?" Gabriella said breaking the silence.

"Well you see the gang is ignoring me for some reason still unknown to me and Anna is mad at me, I just needed to get out of the house I took a drive and ended up here, but I'm glad I did" Troy smiled at Gabi.

Gabriella felt her heart flutter at Troy's words.

"Oh you see I think that's my fault, I sort of let it slip what happened between you and me to Sharpay and Taylor" Gabriella said now regretting it.

"Oh well that would explain it then" Troy laughed nervously

"I'm sor…" Troy interrupted Gabi

"You have nothing to apologize for, I deserve everything they are gonna give me, I should have told them myself" He said staring into her eyes, Gabriella found this too intense and broke off.

Another awkward silence came over the them.

"Brie… I'm sorry Gabi I mean, I really am sorry, I wish it didn't turn out this way" Troy whispered while looking at her face, he reached over and gently took her hand, he was surprised that she didn't pull away at first.

"Troy… It's over with I… I forgive you, I don't have the energy to fight this anymore, I just can't" Gabriella said weekly and shook her hand out of his grasp.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness" he sighed and once again he began to wonder what life would be like if she was still his girlfriend, would they be married by now? Kids?

The silence was interrupted by Gabi phone ringing; he took this as a opportunity to take another gulp of beer. He watched as she ignored the phone call

"You not gonna answer that?"

"Nope it's Sharpay and let's just say we aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment" Gabi laughed lightly

Troy looked at her confused

"Trust me you don't want to know, let's just say we had a very public fight in a coffee shop and it didn't end well" Gabi said taking a sip of wine.

"Oh right, so I've got the gang ignoring me and you're ignoring them, right pair we are Hey?" Troy smiled hearing her giggle gosh he had missed that.

"Yup we always was" Gabriella smiled the wine was defiantly taking affect her now.

"So Gabriella Montez the famous lawyer you did it, just like you said" Troy smiled watching her face light up.

"Yeah I guess right, some days I can't believe I actually have to pinch myself like when I walk into a building it has my name on it, it's very surreal" the smile on Gabriella face was lightly up the room well so Troy thought.

"Well I've seen all your commercials, I'm very proud Brie I really am" Troy whispered the last part and smiled softly at her.

"Well I have to thank, when we broke up I just jumped right into it I was determined to have something in my life that I really worked for that I didn't fail at" Gabi sighed that comment stung Troy.

"Brie you didn't fail I did, and please don't ever think it was you, I won't be able to live with myself knowing that you blame yourself please!" Troy whispered pleading with his eyes.

Gabriella just nodded holding his gaze.

"I need another drink, you want one?" Troy asked standing up.

"Oh no thanks I already feel a little tipsy?" The atmosphere felt suddenly lighter again.

"Oh come on, I'll make sure you get home safely, I promise" Troy pleaded

"Fine one more that is it okay!" Gabriella laughed and watched him walk to the bar she couldn't help but stare at his butt, wondering what it felt like, yup that wine was defiantly taking over Gabriella tried to shake her thoughts away _he is engaged Gabi stop it!_

Troy stood at the bar waiting for their drinks, he couldn't help but keep glancing over, God did she look beautiful, she was wearing a black tight-fitting dress she must of come straight from work he kept thinking why did he let her go.

Troy walked back over to her for the next couple of hours the conversation flowed just like it used to they were suddenly best friends again.

Teddy looked over at the couple he had watched them grow, he had watched them go form friends to lovers and now couldn't understand why they weren't together if any stranger looked over they looked every bit of a couple and if Teddy didn't know he would have thought they still was.

All that could be heard from the table in the corner was giggling and laughing. Gabriella was no pleasantly drunk and Troy only slightly he knew he had to look after Gabi.

"We had some good times here didn't we" Gabriella giggled

"We sure did, the best times" Troy smiled watching over her, God he wished he could hold her in his arms he wish he could lean over and kiss those soft red lips that had been tormenting him all night, Troy started to wonder had her body changed over the years, did she still have that sensitive spot on her neck that Troy use to kiss to drive her mad, did she still like to sleep on the right side of the bed, did she still twirl her finger around her hair when she was concentrating, but Troy knew he lost the right to know all this things when he cheated on her, _why the hell Troy man why did you let her go, you stupid idiot!_ These thoughts tormented him for most of the night.

"OH MY GOD Troy, look at the time its 2am" Gabi said shocked trying to get her things together.

"Time fly's when you're having fun" Troy jumped up as Gabriella started to stumble he grabbed her around her waist.

"Woops" she giggled

"I just need to grab my bag" Gabriella was very unsteady on her feet.

"Hey you just sit here, I will grab your bag and get Teddy to call us a taxi okay?" Troy told Gabi.

"Okay taxi yeah" Gabriella was a giggly drunk and couldn't stop.

"Hey Teds call us a taxi please" Troy asked watching Gabi out of the corner of his eye.

"All ready done son, take care of her okay?" teddy said sternly

"I always try to" Troy mumbled

"TROYYY" Gabi whined looking around for him.

"I'm right here Brie" Troy said while rubbing her shoulders placing his jacket over to keep her warm.

"Look Brie just hold onto me the taxis is here, we are gonna take a slow walk to it okay?" Troy said slowly.

"I'm not a baby Troy I can walk by myself, and you don't need to talk to me like on either" Gabriella said slightly angrily.

She started to walk towards the door only to find herself back in Troy's arms, she then realized that she had once again stumbled. She didn't say anything else and let Troy help her to the Taxi.

Once they were both in the taxi, Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side, troy knew he needed to stop her but he really didn't want to, so he wrapped his arms around her and listened to her breathe.

For a while Troy thought Gabi had fallen asleep.

"Troy…" Gabi mumbled

"Yeah brie?" Troy asked while helping her sit up.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey sorry for what?" Troy asked now worried

"For not being enough for you, I wish I could have…" Gabriella said in a whisper the tears now falling more.

Troy's heart broke even more and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please Brie stop, it wasn't your fault okay, it was mine" Troy felt the tears coming to his eyes, God he wish he hadn't hurt her so much. He couldn't face listening to her crying knowing he did this, he wished he had never done this god he didn't deserve her to even be in his life and he certainly didn't deserve to have her in his arms.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes and at that moment he knew he was still in love with her and before they both had time to think their lips met and it was like everything was right in the world again.

The kiss started to deepen and Troy knew he should have pulled away but then her tongue traced his bottom lip asking for an entrance he was a goner.

When the need for oxygen came clear they both pulled away and they just started at each other for what felt like hours.

"Troy…" Gabi started to speak but Troy interrupted her by placing his lips back over hers, when they pulled away again Gabi went back into his arms.

"I don't know why but I love you Troy always have and I think I always will" Gabi mumbled still intoxicated by alcohol.

"I love you to Brie I really do" he whispered and listened to her breathe even out and knew she had fallen asleep, not knowing if she had heard him.

Troy sat there and closed his eyes WHAT THE HELL HAD HE DONE!

About an hour later Troy carried Gabi up to her apartment and placed her on the right side of her bed he sat there and watched her sleep he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Brie for everything I have done to you" he whispered and the quietly walked out the door.

Not Realizing the had left his jacket on her.

**A/N :What will happen now? Will Troy tell Anna? Will Gabi remember/**

**Please review and tell me what you think, love you guy's xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gabriella stirred when the bright sun hit her face, as soon as she began to open her eyes the shooting pain came to her head she groaned.

"I really need to stop drinking" she mumbled into her silent apartment, she pulled her pillow over her head groaning thinking what even happened last night!

It was then all the memories came back to her, Troy showing up at the bar, Troy buying her a drink, then another one…then Troy apologizing over and over and then in the cab… the kiss? Was there a kiss?

Gabriella suddenly sat up in her bed

"Oh shit!"Gabriella exclaimed loudly throwing her head into her hands.

"No…no…no this can't be happening" Gabriella felt tears come to her eyes. _This has to be a dream she thought yeah that's right a dream!_

It was then Gabriella noticed she was still in her work clothes and that is when she noticed Troy's jacket and groaned even louder.

"You stupid cow Gabriella, he's engaged!" Angry tears fell down her face and the increasing pain and the urge to vomit wasn't helping the situation.

To make the situation even worse she heard loud banging on her door and the voice of two people she really didn't want to face at this moment.

"Gabriella open this door now" shouted Sharpay continually banging on the door.

"Come on Gabi please we need to talk" Taylor quieter voice

Gabriella just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, she hated herself for getting drunk, she hated herself for kissing Troy, she hated herself for now being the cheater and she hated herself for falling for his charms again she just wanted to scream!

"Gabriella Montez I know you're in there, and me and Taylor are not going anywhere until you open this door!" The loud voice of Sharpay came through the apartment again.

Gabriella sat on her bed debating whether just to ignore them and try and go back to sleep.

"GABREILLA I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KICK THIS GOD DAMN DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T LET US IN!" Sharpay started to bang louder.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm coming" Gabi annoyed voice shouted back wincing as the pain in her head got worse, she quickly chucked Troy's jacket in her wardrobe and chuck her dressing gown on over her dress.

She opened the door as was meet with the worried looking faces of her two best friends.

"If you have come here to shout at me, you might as well leave now I am in no mood to…" she was cut off when Taylor and Sharpay brought her into a tight hug.

"OMG, Gabs we are sooo sorry about everything are you okay?" Taylor asked still keeping her in a tight hug

"Wait you're here to apologize to me" Gabriella asked surprised as Sharpay never apologizes.

"Yes of course we are Hun, I am so sorry for what I said to you, I feel truly awful about well everything" Sharpay said and looked her in the eyes they finally let her out the hug.

"Its fine you know some of the stuff you said was actually true and I'm sorry too I really am" Gabriella said with a small smile on her face.

"Friends again?" Taylor asked

"Yeah friends again" Gabriella whispered and smiled.

"Well I'm glad that's sorted; now tell me Gabriella why do you look so rough?" Sharpay asked while making her way into the kitchen.

"Ah you see theirs the Sharpay I know, blunt and honest" Gabriella laughed and walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

"Let's just say and little too much wine" Gabriella sighed looking for some pain killers.

"I wish I remember what it's like to have a hangover" Taylor said and was met with strange looks from her friends.

"What? You trying having to get up at all hours and look after twin boys, I avoid alcohol at all costs, I can just about manage them sober, god if I had a hangover and had to look after them, the thought frighten me, so I just decided to give it up." Taylor said.

"Well I tell you Taylor, you're not missing much, and I wonder why I even drink" Gabriella sighed.

"Talking of kids where are they?" Gabi asked

"Fathers, I think they have taken them to the park" Sharpay said and poured herself some coffee.

Silence filled the kitchen and Gabriella sighed the previous nights events kept playing in her mind and she felt dirty, she was now what Anna was to her a cheater, this thought made Gabriella even sicker. She was brought out of her thoughts when Taylor came over and touched her arm.

"Gabs this might seen unfair to you, but can you tell us what happened between you and Troy? I mean only if you want to that is…? Taylor mumbled

"TAYLOR! I can't believe you even mentioned his name, I am so angry at him, of course Gabi doesn't want to tell us… we don't have any right to know" Sharpay said in a harsh tone.

"No, no it's fine, I think it's time you know the true" Gabriella whispered and started her story.

For an hour Sharpay and Taylor listened feeling their hearts break even more for their friend.

"Oh Gabs why didn't you tell us sooner, I am sorry I was so harsh about it to you."Sharpay sighed quietly

"The truth was I was so embarrassed and humiliated so I just wanted to hide, so like you said I did run, but I have forgiven Troy and I'm over it I really am he is marrying Anna and I understand that." Gabriella talked in a quiet voice not meeting their gazes

Before any other words could be said, Sharpay's phone started ringing.

"Hello… OMG really, okay we are on our way" Sharpay exclaimed happily and quickly stood up.

"Guys Kelsi has gone into labor she is at the hospital, come on let's go!" Sharpay started quickly while running for the door.

"Guys I'll meet you there, I just need to get changed okay?" Gabriella said while making her way into her room.

"Okay Hun don't be too long" and with that Sharpay and Taylor were gone.

**Hospital**

Gabriella quickly walked into the hospital searching for her friends.

"Hey has she had the baby yet?" Gabriella asked when she spotted her friends all talking quietly.

"Gabi" Sharpay jumped up and engulfed her into a hug.

"Erm Sharpay you just saw me like an hour ago" Gabriella said slightly taken back.

"Yeah but it's good to see you, nope no baby yet they said it could like another couple of hours" Sharpay said while bringing her to sit down.

"Oh good I was afraid I missed it" Gabriella laughed she noticed all of the gang were giving her sympathetic look which was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Erm you know what, I am pretty hungry I forgot to eat, I might go and get something to eat in the cafeteria" Gabi said while standing up.

"Want us to come with you?" Taylor asked

"No its fine I won't be long" Gabriella reassured and started to make her to try and find the cafeteria.

It had been about half an hour and Gabriella was making her way back to the group she had gotten lost a couple of times when she approached the gang, she suddenly felt a tense atmosphere and then she noticed the blue eye beauty her heart suddenly dropped. She saw Chad lunge for Troy and quickly ran towards the group.

**Before Gabriella turned up**

"You have a lot of nerve being here Bolton" Sharpay voice sounded like venom.

"I think you better leave now Troy" Chad stated Gabriella had never heard him use this tone before.

"Look guys, I know you're mad at me, but Ryan asked me to come and I said I would, don't you think this is not the best place to have this conservation" Troy said standing his ground.

"Yeah well Ryan may want you here but we sure don't, and I don't think he will when he knows everything" Chad said while standing in front of Taylor as if protecting her.

"You know what, to be honest what happened was between me and Gabriella and I don't understand why you are getting involved, do you not think I know I messed up, do you not think I feel guilty enough as it is?" Troy said his voice getting louder.

"Your unbelievably Troy, you deserve to feel all those things and if you want us to feel sorry for you then you have come to the wrong place, I can't even look at you knowing what you did" Chad said his voice also getting louder.

"I mean Troy how could you… to Gabriella… just get out of here Troy you're not welcome, and neither is Anna, you let us help move you God how could you Troy" Taylor said angrily.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt Gabriella? Well do you?" Sharpay said while pushing him

"She has never been the same person since and that's your fault, you're the reason why we never see her and now she is shutting us out again" Their voices were turning into shouting now.

Troy just remained silent knowing he deserved all of this.

Troy saw the harsh stares of his friends and the now saw the looks of other people in the waiting room.

"Do you not think I know all this? I saw the pain in her eyes when I did it, I have already spoken to her about this, and I have to live with the guilt not you! I know I deserve every minute of it, believe me I didn't want this to happen and you can treat me like a piece of crap all you want but it's not going to fix anything is it? I made a mistake I'm not the only person in the world to do so and Gabriella knows the truth and if I am going to explain myself to anyone Its going to be her and she is not a baby she doesn't need protecting every single minute if everyday" Troy exclaimed now noticing a security guard making his way over

Gabriella noticed Chad's fists had balled up and just as she feared he just lunged for Troy grabbing Troy by the collar. Taylor Tried to grab Chad's arms.

"STOP IT… JUST STOP IT" Gabriella shouted and ran over to the group and Chad quickly dropped his hands.

"Gabs how long have you been here" Sharpay asked shocked the gang suddenly went silent.

"What the hell is going on? Chad what was you doing?" Gabriella was shocked at what was happening.

"Gabs Troy was just leaving" Chad said trying to calm down.

"What why, he has every right to be here…" Gabriella said.

"No he doesn't, we know what he did Gabs" Zeke whispered

"Wait a minute this is all because of what Troy did? You guys can't be serious" Gabriella laughed dryly.

"You all told me to forgive him and move on I did that, and whatever happened between me and Troy is between me and Troy, believe it or not guys I can fight my own battles what happened 7 years ago is in the past and it's not like he is the first person to make a mistake is it? I forgave him end of" Gabriella didn't really know why she was jumping down their throats as all they was being was protecting her but when she saw Chad's hand on Troy it was like a natural instinct kicked in she needed to protect him.

Gabriella grabbed her bag off the chair feeling her headache come back.

"Guys we need to stop this all we are doing is fighting, its tearing us apart, I know you only want to protect me and I love you for that, but I can protect myself and I can make my own decisions, we all make mistakes " Gabriella sighed rubbing her temples

They were all silent for a moment and they all just stood there looking at each other. Feel unbelievable awkward.

They heard the loud cry of a baby and then the door opened and out came a teary eyed Ryan.

"It's… it's a girl…. A baby girl… I'm a daddy, me I can't believe it" Ryan mumbled and just like that the awkward atmosphere turned to one of joy and everyone went to congratulate Ryan who was blissfully unaware of what had just previously happened.

Gabriella stood back and watched the scene, Taylor and Sharpay both had tears in their eyes and were squealing with happiness, for some reason Gabriella felt out of place she then felt someone's gaze on her and turned she looked into his eyes.

"We need to talk Troy" Gabriella mouthed silently and started to make her way out to the exit.

Troy just nodded and followed they knew their absence wouldn't be noticed for awhile. They made their way to the car pack.

"Troy… what happened, we kissed didn't we…" Gabriella felt so ashamed.

"Yeah we did" Troy whispered

"Troy I'm not this sort of person, your engaged and we was both drunk and it was a mistake right?" Gabriella said shakily pleading with her eyes for him to tell her what she wanted to feel.

"Yes Brie, it was a mistake, just a mistake" Troy whispered again.

"Are you going to tell Anna?" Gabriella asked her voice cracking.

"No… I don't think so, it meant nothing right?" Troy kept his eyes locked to hers.

"Y…yeah nothing, just a mistake" Gabriella voiced cracked even more tears now starting to fill her eyes. She quickly dropped his gaze and reached into her bag pulling out his jacket.

"You left this, I mean I was wearing it you … you know" Gabriella handed him his jackets and avoided their hands touching scared she would feel the spark she felt when he kissed her.

"Brie… I" Gabriella stopped him

"It was a mistake" Gabriella said keeping repeating the word trying to make her believe it.

"Mistake… I just keep making them don't I?" Troy sighed not expecting her to answer.

"We should get back they might start wondering where we are" Gabriella said and started to make her way to the entrance unknown to them Sharpay had seen them.

**A/N: I found it really hard to right this chapter and the whole fight but I hope you all like it :)**

** What will happen next? I would love to hear you ideas…**

**Thank you for all my reviews so keep em coming, please review and tell me what you think much love xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

It had been three weeks since the fight at the hospital and thing**s **in the gang were starting to slowly return to normal, everyone was making an effort to forgive Troy and accept what has happened but they all knew it wouldn't go back to the way it was. But they are friends and they plan on all staying that way, harsh things were said, people's feelings about everything was heard and they were all slowly trying to make things better.

Sharpay had arranged another BBQ for the Saturday and it would be the first time properly the gang was all together since the birth of Ava-May Ryan and Kelsi's little girl.

Sharpay was desperate to talk to Gabi on her own about what she saw at the hospital, but there was no time Gabriella had been called to an urgent meeting in New York and had been gone for just over a week.

"Hey Gabi, you okay?" Sharpay asked into phone

"Hey Shar I'm fine, how about you Hun?" Gabriella asked slightly worried why Sharpay would be calling when it was like 2am in the morning over there.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm just going to be forward here, but I really need to speak to you about something and I was wondering what time you get home tomorrow?" Sharpay asked bluntly.

"Oh…erm my flight lands at about 11am I think, should I be worried Pay?" Gabriella asked now feeling even more nervous.

"Oh great I will pick you from the airport, see you then, love you bye" Sharpay quickly shut her phone before Gabriella could reply.

Gabriella just stood staring at her phone, a bit taken back.

"Oh this can't be good" she whispered to herself.

**With Troy**

Troy walked into the kitchen and was meet with the sight of Anna trying to bake a cake he couldn't help but laugh.

"Troooy, don't laugh at me, I am trying really hard" Anna whined but with a slight smile on her face.

"Anna I don't understand why you're doing this, because let's be honest you can't cook" Troy walked over to observe her cake.

"Because your friend's hate me Troy and we can't turn up empty handed" Anna said while looking at her cake and gave let at a long groan.

"Why doesn't mine look like one in the book I followed everything it said!" Anna asked while putting her hands on her hips.

Troy walked over to Anna and put his arms around her waist.

"Anna look at me please" Troy whispered and Anna turned round so she was facing him.

"My friends don't hate you, it's me they are angry at and I told you we are working things out" Troy said and kissed her forehead. He heard her sigh and they were silent for a moment

"This is nice" Anna mumbled and put her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"What is"? Troy mumbled into her hair.

"Us together, don't you feel since we moved here, we have become a bit distant from each other? Especially these last couple of weeks we have barely touched." Anna said and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Um… yeah well it's been stressful with moving and getting everything sorted and with the gang and everything" Troy said nervously feeling the guilt creep back in, knowing the main reason was certain brown eyed beauty.

Another silence filled the kitchen and they simple just stood there hugging, Troy was confused when he was with Anna he wanted to be with her and when he was with Gabriella everything was telling him to be with her, he truly didn't know what to do.

"Will Gabriella be their today?" Anna whispered.

"I don't know, I know she had to fly back New York, but I really don't know if she is coming today or not" Troy said really not knowing as he hadn't really spoken to Gabriella since the hospital.

"Troy, I mean what is going to happen and…" Anna started to ramble

"Anna stop, I told you me and Gabriella have spoken and she said she forgives us, I think she doesn't want to keep bringing up" Troy said and pulled out the hug to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, but we still hurt her, and you may have spoken to her but I haven't, I wouldn't blame her if she hit me" Anna said seriously.

"Gabriella Is not that sort of person and she already hit me" Troy couldn't help but laugh at how serious Anna was.

Anna just nodded and the kitchen was once again in silence.

"So let's go to the store" Troy said and grabbed his keys

"The store… what? Why?" Anna asked confused.

"To buy a cake, because I'm telling you they will hate you if you bring that" Troy laughed and pointed and the mess that she called a cake.

"Hey I've been up since 8 doing that" Anna huffed then looked back at her 'cake' and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Fine let's go" Anna said and followed Troy out the Door.

**Gabriella **

Gabriela walked into the airport and just as promised Sharpay was standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Pay" Gabriella smiled as Sharpay pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Hun how was your flight?" Sharpay asked as they started to make their way to the car.

"Oh it was a bit bumpy but I was in 1st class so can't complain" Gabriella laughed.

The rest of the car journey was filled with catching up and just general chit chat. Gabriella was becoming more nervous she felt slightly relieved when they pulled up outside her apartment. Sharpay helped her with her bags and followed her into her apartment.

"So you are coming today right? To my BBQ?" Sharpay asked as she sat down on the couch watching Gabriella flop down next to her.

"Of course I am, I just need to have a quick nap and freshen up and then I will over" Gabriella said as closed her eyes the tiredness now catching up on her.

"Well good it starts at like 1 but you come whenever you want" Sharpay said and rubbed her arm gently making sure she didn't fall asleep.

"Hmm okay" Gabriella mumbled and opened her eyes again.

"You know Troy and Anna are going to be there right?" Sharpay asked while watching what Gabriella's expression would be.

"Yes Pay I do know that, and guess what I'm fine" Gabriella laughed and patted her leg and started to make her way to the kitchen, Sharpay followed.

"Pay why don't you tell me what's going on" Gabriella asked while staring to make some coffee.

"When we was at the hospital, I saw you and Troy in the car park" Sharpay stated and watched as Gabriella freeze.

"What…what did you see exactly?" Gabriella asked nervously and turned to look at Sharpay.

"I saw you two talking and then I saw you give him a jacket" Sharpay sated simply.

"Yes and we was only talking, that's it." Gabriella said and turned back round to make the coffee.

"It didn't look like just talking to me Gabs and watch was you doing with his jacket?" Sharpay asked quietly and walked over and touched Gabriella on the arm.

Gabriella sighed and turned round and faced Sharpay.

"We was just talking about stuff Shar and I had his jacket because I met him when I was out and we got talking and I was cold and he let me borrow his jacket and I accidently went home with it" Gabriella said and it was the truth just not the whole truth.

"Gabs that conversation looked pretty intense, and I just don't want you getting hurt again, I can't watch you go through that again" Sharpay said and looked into her eyes.

"It was nothing Pay… we was just talking about things" Gabriella sated and held her gaze strongly.

"I hate to ask this Gabs… but do you still love Troy" There was a brief silence.

"You want the truth Pay? I think whatever will happen something is always going to be there, I think I am always going to feel something for Troy, but when I looked at him that day I don't even know the person he is anymore, he is engaged Pay, we had something but we don't have it anymore" Gabriella said knowing her words were the truth.

Sharpay just nodded and pulled Gabriella into a hug. Sharpay the real answer to the question was yes, but she couldn't sit there and watch her friend got through it all again, she was just starting to get back to the Gabriella she was before Troy cheated on her. Sharpay was determined not to let Troy get to Gabriella again but there was a nagging thought deep in her heart saying that Troy had already had.

"Well Gabs I know you're going to hate this but, I have someone I want you to meet and he is sort of coming to the BBQ today" Sharpay said quickly.

"WHAT! Pay Nooo, I don't want to be set up with anyone" Gabriella argued.

"Why not Gabs? What do you have to lose? He is so cute and he is a Doctor, and if I wasn't married I so would" Sharpay said pleadingly.

"It makes me look desperate, and plus I don't have time to play around" Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Can't you just this once let go of everything and just have fun and not worry about what will happen tomorrow, I mean seriously when was the last time you had sex Hun, it can't be healthy for you" Sharpay was ready to get on her hands a knees and start begging.

"SHARPAY! I am not going to be having sex with him when I have only just met him" Gabriella said shocked.

"So you are going to meet him then? Oh please Gabs please!" Sharpay carried on begging.

"FINE, FINE, I will okay" Gabriella finally gave up.

"Oh thank you Honey, trust me you won't regret this, and when you see him I can guarantee you will rethink not sleeping with him, now let's go and find you something to wear" Sharpay said excitedly and pulled Gabriella into her closet.

**Troy**

Troy and Anna walked into Sharpay's back garden both feeling nervous about what was going to happen.

They were both surprised when the gang greeted then with smiles, Troy went straight to the lads who were standing by the BBQ and Anna went over to Kelsi and Taylor who was sitting under the umbrella with her baby girl the other kids were in the pool.

The lads all greeted him, but Troy could tell everyone was still slightly awkward. He noticed there was a man standing next to Zeke who he didn't recognize, Zeke saw his confused look and introduced then .

"Oh Troy man this is Bradley Jones, he is a family friend" Zeke said and Troy reached over and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you man" Troy smiled maybe he was a knew addition to the gang.

"Nice to meet you two Troy I've heard a lot about you" Troy was taken aback by his British accent.

"All good I hope" Troy laughed and for the next half hour conversation flowed easily, noticing absent from the Gang was Sharpay and Gabriella but Troy didn't know if she was even coming.

"Hey Zeke man where's Shar" Troy asked looking around the garden.

"Oh she has just gone to pick Gabi up; she just got back from New York this morning so she is coming slightly later than everyone else.

"Oh right" Troy felt a lump in his throat now knowing she was coming.

**Gabriella **

"Pay are you sure I look okay? " Gabriella asked Sharpay while staring down at her grey strapless dress with a thin black belt around her waist, she had her down in its natural curls and with very simple make up.

"Gabs I wouldn't of let you leave if you didn't, and whatever you wear be it a potato sack you always look hot" Sharpay smiled as she pulled up outside her house.

"Shar I don't think I can do this" Gabi said now regretting ever saying yes.

"Oh come on you will thank me when you see him" Sharpay said and had to practically drag her up to the house.

They made their way through the house and Sharpay stopped her.

"Now here's the plan let him come to you okay, so mingle with us girls for a bit" Sharpay stated.

"Can't I mingle with you all night please" Gabriella pleaded.

"No, now stop it and let's go" Sharpay pulled Gabriella into the garden.

Troy heard Sharpay's voice and looked over and was met with a beautiful sight and she once again took my breath away.

"Hey Guys" Gabriella shouted over to them and have them a wave and then made her way over to Taylor and Anna.

Troy's heart started to beat extremely fast, not only did she look gorgeous but now she was making her way over to Anna.

Gabriella saw the way Troy looked at her and suddenly felt good that she still was able to have an effect on him, she was so distracted by Troy that she didn't even notice the man standing beside Zeke.

She walked over to where she saw Kelsi and Taylor sitting, she then saw Anna and felt the guilt again as she had kissed Troy she was nervous as what was going to happen.

Gabriella sat down and talked with the other girls for a while her and Anna had yet to speak. Gabriella walked into the kitchen to grab and drink and was shocked when she turned around and Anna was standing there.

"I know I am probably the last person you want to speak to, and I understand if you want to hit me, but I just need to tell you how sorry I am about everything, I'm really not the sort of person who does things like I did to you and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I don't expect to have it, but I just really needed you to know this and your are a big idol of mine, and… and once again I'm extremely sorry and I don't expect you to say anything I am just glad you let me talk" Anna said seriously to Gabriella and before she could even reply Anna turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Gabriella just stood shocked now feeling even more guilty for kissing Troy, Anna deserved to know, she should be the one apologizing as well. Gabriella was taken out of her stage of shock when Sharpay's voice came into the kitchen.

"Gabi there you are, I've been looking for you, I have someone I'd like you to meet" Sharpay said as she walked into the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

Gabriella was about to tell her that now was not the time but she was suddenly unable talk when her eyes rested on the man beside Sharpay, Sharpay grin grew even more when she saw Gabriella expression.

"Hello I'm Bradley… Bradley Jones" Gabriella felt her knees go weak when he spoke, he was everything Sharpay has described tall, muscle, hot, fit, handsome, gorgeous and his accent! Gabriella shook her head thinking she must have look like a complete fool standing there gaping at him.

"Hey…I'm… Gabriella…. Montez" Gabriella said while shaking his hand feeling the weird sensations in the pit of her stomach when they touched. It really had been too long.

**A/N: Wooo long chapter, so now what will happen now?**

**Thanks to ****Fairyvixenmaiden**** for all the amazing ideas.**

**Please review I really love it when you do that! xxxx**


	9. Author Note

**Author Note**

Hey guys I know it has been ridiculously too long since I have updated and I am very sorry about that. There have been a few reasons why and I hope you can all forgive me for them.

Right to start off I had many exams and have been busy studying so that has been my main focus.

Then I was out of the country on holiday for a while.

Then my laptop decided to go and brake on me and I had to get it fixed.

And lastly my family is going through a very tough stage from a terrible and unfair loss and right now I need to be with my family and grieve and be strong and heal, so as you can imagine writing is the last thing on my mind and I hope you guys can understand that so I have decided to out my story on hiatus. I hope that when I can start to write again that you will carry on reading.

Much Love xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I own nothing **

**Gabriella **

A week had passed since the BBQ at Sharpay's house and Gabriella couldn't keep the smile off her face. Gabriella had decided to take Sharpay's advice and just let go of everything for once and found that she actually enjoyed the company of Bradley. Gabriella found that he made her laugh easily and the conversation flowed and she even found herself flirting, but although she wouldn't admit it out loud she also liked the look on Troy's face which could only be jealously.

All week Bradley had been sending flowers, chocolates and sweet flirty texts, Gabriella didn't realize how much she missed the company of a male, how good it felt to blush, and be treated like she was the only girl in the world _(no pun intended to Rihanna song)._

That's why now Gabriella found herself standing in front of her mirror trying to decide what to wear for their first date and she felt like a teenager all over again full of nerves about what lays ahead.

Gabriella had called the girls over for their help and after many hours of trying on various different dresses they finally decided on a simple LBD that was strapless and a simple pair of black heels, hair down in natural curls and simple but noticeable make up it was as Taylor put it effortlessly beautiful.

"Guys are you sure I look okay?" Gabriella sighed while fluffing out her hair.

"Gabs for the hundredth time you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous, Bradley won't be able to keep his hands off you, I guarantee it" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Yeah Hun you look stunning" Taylor smiled like a proud mother.

"Sharpay, how times do I have to tell you I am not going to sleep with the man, I barely know him!" exclaimed Gabriella while once again standing in front of the mirror studying her reflection.

"Hey I never mentioned anything about sex, got something on your mind Gabriella hey?" Sharpay grinned cheekily.

Before Gabriella could respond there was a knock on the door, she gave the girls a scared look but they just pushed her towards the door.

"Don't forget protection" Sharpay shouted earning a slap from Taylor.

"Shut it Pay" Gabriella shouted back and tried to flatten out her dress. She composed herself then opened the door coming face to face with…..

"Ohh… Troy what…what are you doing here" Gabriella squeaked.

**Troy (1 hour earlier)**

"I just think we should start getting some ideas together about what we both want and start making it happen" Anna exclaimed in a huff.

Troy groaned and turned to face Anna.

"I don't see what the rush is all about A we…" before Troy could continue Anna cut him off.

"Troy Bolton I don't want to be one of those couples who has an extremely long engagement, I just want to be with you forever and be Mrs. Bolton, and what is the point of waiting you were all for getting married as quickly as possible until we moved here!" Anna stood firmly in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Anna we haven't been here that long, we haven't even unpacked properly yet, and I have only just re-connected back with all my old school friends" Troy explained irritated.

"So you're basically saying that everything else but me and our wedding is more important to you? God Troy what has been wrong with you this week you've been in nothing but a foul mood ever since Sharpay's BBQ" Anna shouted.

"Of course I'm not saying that Anna it's just that…" Troy couldn't get out the words to explain how he felt.

"It's just what Troy….. Huh? Come on tell me" Anna was getting more and more annoyed.

"I FEEL SUFFOCATED!" Troy cried loudly and silence filled the room.

"Anna I...I didn't mean that…" Troy studied Anna's face.

"Suffocated… you feel suffocated why? I don't understand, I haven't even mentioned the wedding till today" an awkward silence filled the room

"Don't you want to get married is that it? I mean you proposed to me Troy, it was your idea" Anna whispered tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I...of course I do Anna, I don't know what's been wrong with me this week I just feel angry and I don't know what I am angry at, I'm an awful person for taking it out on you" Troy rose from where he was sitting to reach out for Anna but she turned her back on him.

"You heisted when you answered Troy… I want to get married to you so badly, I want to be your wife and I want to be yours forever… but I'm starting to think you don't want the same things as I do" Anna breathed.

"Anna of… of course I do" Troy voice breaking.

Anna turned to face Troy, tears now running freely down her face.

"For some reason I don't believe you" Anna said in a horse whisper.

"Anna, don't think like that I've just been having a man period this week" Troy said with a small smile trying to break the tension in the room, but Anna's mouth didn't even twitch.

"Troy, I know what I want and I'm a 100% sure of it, before we go any further I need you to feel the same" Anna then slowly walked out of the office leaving Troy alone in the silence.

**Gabriella **

"Hey Brie I just… I… wow you look beautiful" Troy said in a soft voice, his eyes looking her up and down.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella said after composing herself.

"I…I don't know really, I just drove and ended up at your front door, I just wanted to see you" Troy sighed.

Gabriella heart melted when she heard his sad voice, she wanted nothing more to wrap her arms around him and make him feel better. Before Gabriella could even think of something she heard Sharpay's voice behind her.

Troy looked over Gabriella's shoulder and saw the blonde approaching and then looked back at Gabriella and saw her cursing under her breath.

"Gabs are you going to let the man stand on your doorstep all night" Sharpay exclaimed sarcastically and grabbed hold of the door handle opening it widely.

"TROY!" Sharpay's voice said rather loudly shock clearly evident.

"Sharpay…erm Hello" Troy said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sharpay looked from Troy to Gabriella raising one eyebrow.

"Well isn't this a surprise, what are you doing here exactly?" Sharpay said looking confused, Gabi remained silent knowing it was only to get worse.

"I just wanted to erm… to see Gabriella" Troy's face reddened as he started at the floor.

"Oh well right…why?" Sharpay a bit irritated thinking he was going to ruin Gabriella's date night.

"It doesn't matter now anyway it looks to me like you're off out somewhere nice…" Troy said pointing at Gabriella dress still embarrassed.

"Troy i…" before Gabriella could continue Sharpay butted in.

"Yeah she is, very nice actually she's off out with Bradley for their first date," Sharpay said rather smugly.

Troy face became even redder and he felt a pang of jealously hit him, of course she was going out with Bradley, he had seen them at the BBQ, how could I have been so stupid Troy thought angrily in his mind.

"SHARPAY that's enough just go back inside" Gabriella said annoyed and gave Sharpay a not so soft push back into her flat.

"Bye Troy" Sharpay said in a sing-song voice and disappeared from view.

"I'm sorry Brie… I mean Gabriella I shouldn't have come here it was stupid" Troy said angry at himself and started to make his way back to his car.

"Troy, don't be stupid are you okay, what wrong you can tell me?" Gabriella said in a caring voice and pulled on his arm to make him face her.

"It's nothing…" before Troy could continue he heard footsteps approaching behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Bradley walking up the path towards them.

"You look really beautiful tonight Gabriella, I hope he gives you the night you deserve" Troy whispered sincerely and walked passed Bradley back to his car.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello Gabriella, my goodness you do looking stunning darling, what was Troy doing here?" Bradley said slightly confused and embraced Gabriella.

"Hello, erm he just wanted to borrow something, and thank you, you look very handsome too" Gabriella said still confused over what was wrong with Troy she looked over Bradley's shoulder to the place where Troy had just stood.

"You ready to go?" Bradley asked while pointing to the direction of his car.

"What… oh yes let me just get my purse I will meet you in the car okay?" Gabriella said now in a rush.

"Okay don't be too long now" Bradley said in a jokingly tone while winking and started to make his way back to his car.

With that Gabriella quickly headed back into her flat to grab her purse and came face to face with Sharpay who was sitting on her sofa with Taylor having some coffee.

"What was all that about with Troy Sharpay" Gabriella spoke in a harsh tone while grabbing her purse.

"What was what?' Sharpay said with a slight smile on her face.

"You know what, being rude to him! He generally looked upset" Gabriella exclaimed

"I didn't do anything, I only told him where you were going, and HE asked" Sharpay huffed

"Yeah well you didn't need to rub it in his face Pay, he looked sad, maybe I should call him…make sure he's okay" Gabriella whispered and grabbed her phone.

"WHAT! Noooo Gabriella Montez give me that phone NOW!" Sharpay shouted while jumping off the sofa and quickly snatched the phone out of Gabriella's hand.

"God Gabs don't you see he is sucking you in again, you and Troy are over, you don't have to share his pain anymore you shouldn't care as much as you do!" Taylor sighed.

"He is still my friend guys, and he came here I didn't ask him too, and you were the ones telling us to suck It up and act like adults and put everything behind us" Gabriella moaned.

"Gabs we're just scared for you Hun, you and Troy are well you and Troy and he is getting married and you've got Bradley, why are you so drawn to him?" Taylor whispered concerned.

"I'm not drawn to him, I just care, just like I care about Chad and Zeke and Ryan, guys I don't know how to please you, you want me to be okay with him, but then when I start to care you go all ape on me telling me I shouldn't get involved, I just can't win can i?" Gabriella cried

"We just know what you're like when it comes to Troy Gabriella" Sharpay said giving Taylor a sideward glance.

This comment stopped Gabriella in her tracks and gave the girls a sour look.

"And just what is that meant to mean exactly, just because I care that Troy is upset must mean I am falling in love with him again right? Poor pathetic Gabriella can't get over Troy Bolton? Well let me just remind you that for 7 years I had no contact with him and I managed just fine, and I would love to stay and chat but I have a date, and when i get back i don't want you here" and with that Gabriella stormed out the front door.

**Troy**

When Troy left Gabriella's he drove round for a couple of hours trying to clear his head, he thoughts swirled around and around, the wedding, Gabriella, Anna, Gabriella again. His thought just kept coming back to the brunette knowing that right at this moment she was on a date with another man.

Troy didn't know why it shocked him, did he expect her to just only ever be with him, to have no one else hold her hand, kiss her, make love to her. But what annoyed Troy the most was that he could have made sure he was the only one to do those things, but he was stupid and cheated.

Troy sighed and looked up at his house seeing the bedroom light on, he needed to make it right with Anna is wasn't fair on her, Gabriella had moved on, he made sure of that, it was time to stop being an idiot and grow up. Troy silently walked into his house.

"Anna" Troy whispered as he walked slowly into his bedroom seeing her form sift in their bed.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her and pulled her into his arms Anna didn't put up a fight.

"I'm sorry I've been an idiot all week, you don't deserve to be treated like that" Troy whispered and softly stroked her back, he waited for a reply but she remained silent.

"I want to get married Anna, I just want it to be perfect, but I promise tomorrow we can start planning" Anna shifted and leaned up to kiss Troy softly on the lips.

"I love you and you're forgiven" Anna mumbled then snuggled back into Troy arms.

"I love you to" Troy whispered and reached over and turned the lamp off, it was true Troy did love Anna very much, but the feelings he had pushed deep down for Gabriella were all springing back, and fast.

**Gabriella **

"This place is amazing Bradley" Gabriella said while taking a small sip from her wine.

"Well only the best for a girl who deserves the best" Bradley smiled and gave a wink, Gabriella couldn't help but blush.

The waitress came over and took their orders.

"So Mr. Bradley Jones tell me what made you decide to move to the States?" Gabriella said sweetly while twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well I don't know, just fancied a change, I've always loved America when we came here for our holidays I just wanted a new adventure" Bradley smiled and reached out and grabbed Gabriella hand across the table.

"Is this okay?" Bradley whispered while staring at their locked hands, Gabriella felt her heart speed up a little.

"Well I didn't pull my hand away, so I would take that as a good sign" Gabriella said playfully, making Bradley laugh.

As soon as their hands touched a nagging thought popped into Gabriella's head out of nowhere _Troy's hands are softer. _Gabriella quickly shocked her head trying to compose herself.

"So what about you, lived her all your life?" Bradley asked changing the subject.

"Yeah up until I turned 18, then I moved to attend Stanford, and then spent some time in New York and LA building up my company" pride shone in her eyes.

"Oh yes I heard, that's very impressive what you have achieved, and I do have a confession to make actually…?" Bradley smiled cheekily.

"Oo yes and that is?" Bradley craned his finger in a 'come' motion and Gabriella leaned closer.

"I've seen a lot of your commercials" Bradley whispered and Gabriella giggled loudly.

"Oh dear that's embarrassing" Gabriella felt her face flush and took another sip of wine.

"Why? I think it's pretty cool to be honest, having your face plastered on the TV" Bradley smiled humorously.

"Your eyes are blue" Gabriella said randomly.

"Pardon…" Bradley asked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"Your eyes… there blue I never noticed that before" Gabriella stated _not as blue has Troy's the voice nagged again._

"And your eyes are brown, now we've got the obvious out of the way" Bradley said in a humorous tone, Gabriella blushed again.

Not long after their food arrived.

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know each other, it was full of laughs and lots of blushing on Gabriella's side, the evening had gone far too quickly for Gabriella's liking.

For the first time in a long time she felt alive, and girly, she had decided that she really liked Bradley and she hoped he liked her as much as she liked him.

They arrived back on Gabriella's doorstep and for the first time it was awkward between them, Gabriella looked down at her heels.

"I've had a really fantastic time tonight Gabriella, and I … I would like to do it again sometime, if you like of course" Bradley mumbled quickly, Gabriella felt a smile form on her face.

"Yeah I would like that very much, I had a really good time to thank you very much' Gabriella looked up into his eyes.

"No thank you" Bradley said and before either of them could stop they both leaned in their lips met. It was only a quick kiss but for Gabriella t was the perfect end to a perfect night. _His lips aren't as soft as Troy's or as full the voice struck again _Gabriella shock her head slightly trying to silence the voice.

"Goodnight Bradley" Gabriella pushed her key into her door.

"Goodnight Gabriella, I will defiantly call you" Gabriella smiled and then walked into her flat, she watched as Bradley got back in his car and drove away. She sighed as she slipped her heels off and walked straight to her bedroom, that night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Hey guys I know it has been an awful long time and I'm soooo sorry about that. On top of everything else I just had a massive writers block. I just want to also thank you for you messages they made me feel slightly better knowing that you all understood that I needed some time. It's been a hard couple of months but I am back now and hopefully nothing more will happen so I won't have to stop again.**

**So if you're still with me please review and tell me what you think.**

**Much love xxxx**


End file.
